


The Power of Three

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Egg Hell AU, Gemlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REWRITE! <i>“There will be Three, Kin of your Kin, who hold the power of the Stars in their paws.” -Erin Hunter.</i> Jasper and Peridot have three Gemlings. According to Peridot, her ancestors were once given a warning about and future offspring she would make, and because of that, she was forbidden to ever have offspring; but those rules don't apply on Earth. The Crystal Gems find out about the Prophecy thanks to Garnet's future vision, but Jasper doesn't want her daughters to know about it. She may not have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Power of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525227) by [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B). 



> This is a re-write of this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4525227 Many aspects are going to change, so buckle up and enjoy the ride!

When Jasper had climbed out of that hole in the ground -- the one she’d been trapped in after she unfused from Malachite -- the last thing on her mind was that she might be carrying.

The journey to Earth had been a long one, was her excuse-to-be should she need one. A part of her knew there was no excusing this, but there was no harm in thinking up of something to say, right? Anyway, she and Peridot had grown close. Peridot would later refer to her as “tiring”, but the difference between the connotation and denotation of the word was an important one. Jasper had been tiring not because she was commandeering in the way a gem of her status would normally be, no. She was tiring because she was lonely, and demanding, in need of attention like Quartzes were.

And Peridot? Peridot actually  _ gave _ it to her. Which was something Jasper hadn’t actually been expecting.

So the two grew close, and their relationship shifted. They’d spent nights together, but the thought that Peridot could have actually managed to impregnate her was one that never crossed Jasper’s mind. After all, Peridot had told her that Yellow Diamond told her specifically she’d been made not to be able to have gemlings, and Jasper believed her.

However, “have” was not the same as “make.”

Now, forced to face the fact that she could be pregnant, Jasper decided that this was the worst thing fate could have thrown at her. Not only was she possibly pregnant, she was now being forced to play nice with the Crystal Gems -- and Lapis.  _ Lapis. _ The one who had kept her trapped in a toxic fusion for months. She wished she could say  _ none of that matters now _ but she would be lying, and Jasper was not a liar.

Not until now. Because now, when Peridot asked her “are you alright?”, Jasper replied,

“I’m fine. Perfectly fine.”

The stirring of life in her belly told a different story.


End file.
